


Shopping at the Kennel

by Certeis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Transgender, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certeis/pseuds/Certeis
Summary: Lady Jezebel Renoux visits a kennel to purchase a new pet, and ends up buying a special-made trans bimbo.
Kudos: 39





	Shopping at the Kennel

**Author's Note:**

> Old one-shot, was never posted here.

Lady Jezebel Renoux’s lips puckered slightly as she regarded the girl in front of her. The brunette was pretty enough, in a kind of pixie-ish way. She had a nice round set of breasts on her that had probably had some work done on them prior to her being brought here. They were nice but Jezebel felt they were kind of out of place on the small-framed girl. She kept her gaze down, demure, and submissive, but Jezebel had caught a tiny, defiant flicker of motion in them when the girl thought she wasn’t looking. She’d be trouble. It wouldn’t be anything Jezebel wasn’t perfectly willing to handle, of course, but it would definitely be an inconvenience. She was priced well, too. Low enough to be enticing, but not low enough to imply that something might be wrong with her. If the girl had been here when Jezebel had visited last year, she would have been a very strong consideration. 

This year was another story, however. Her collective’s surveyors had literally struck gold, the drones stumbling across an asteroid that was nearly twenty percent of the heavy metal. Gold itself wasn’t even all that valuable anymore, the real windfall was the metal’s location. Easy to mine and extract meant a far wider margin of return, it had padded her spending allowance considerably, and she was of a mind to spend a chunk of it on a new toy. She passed the girl by, looking for some other piece of meat. One a little more thoroughly put together, something fun to torment that she could flaunt in front of the rest of the collective.

Less than a dozen girls later, she paused, her interest piqued at the one in front of her; Bambi was her name, according to the screen displaying her information. Her booth here in the Kennel was what drew her attention at first, and the girl herself earned the second glance. 

“Hi!” she gushed unreservedly, a vapid smile on her glossy pink lips. Her soft brown eyes had irises in the shape of tiny, pink hearts. Mods like that were hardly expensive to implement, but they did require a delicate touch to get them right. The symmetry and hue of Bambi’s were very cute and Jezebel found herself quite liking how they looked. Her cheeks were a bit rosy and seemed to glimmer slightly, either by virtue of another mod or just by subtle use of glitter and makeup. She also had several small pink hearts tattooed tastefully around her eyes. Well, ‘tastefully’ in the context that the girl was basically a shiny human sex doll, anyway.

Bambi’s hair was a shiny platinum blonde that was most certainly not her natural colour. It was done up and held together by a messy pink scrunchy, a style that looked about as trashy as anything Jezebel could possibly imagine. She reached out and grabbed a lock of the girl’s hair that had fallen forward over her shoulder. To her surprise, it was soft and silky, and when she gave it an experimental yank, Bambi’s head moved with the motion. The girl squeaked softly in pain, giving Jezebel a tiny little pout, but not complaining further. The display, finally detecting that Jezebel was inspecting Bambi’s hair, flickered, displaying a new set of information. It claimed that the girl’s hair had been modded to grow this colour, and wouldn’t need to be bleached further. That was a nice convenience, if it was true. Outright lies about the pets’ attributes weren’t common, but they were known to happen. She let go of Bambi’s hair and cupped one of her small, perky breasts. The girl’s nipples were pink and puffy almost to the point of looking swollen. Feeling experimental, she trapped it between her thumb and forefinger, and squeezed. 

“O-Ooh, Miss~” Bambi moaned softly, her eyes fluttering drunkenly as she smiled adoringly at the older woman. Jezebel squeezed harder, a tiny sadistic smirk crossing her lips. Bambi wobbled a little on her bare feet as she squeaked again, her pearly white teeth gently biting her bottom lip as she tried not to whine too much in front of a prospective buyer. That part was actually a shame, Jezebel liked it when her girls squealed. The display flickered again, informing Jezebel that the girl’s breasts were completely hormonally developed. She found that to be impressive and a little surprising. She was certainly no connoisseur of transgender girls, but she knew that most modders used implants when feminizing them, since it got them to market much faster. Her eyes flickered to the organization’s logo in the corner. It was a group that operated out of Ceres, one she’d heard good things about. Seeing Bambi in person, she definitely appreciated their reputation.

Jezebel eventually released the girl’s puffy nipple and took little half-step back to get a better look at the girl’s cock, which she’d seen in passing as she’d approached but not gotten a good look at. What had moments ago been a sad-looking organ curled between the girl’s legs (And, begging for a cage, in Jezebel’s opinion) was now four inches of hard girl cock pointing straight at her expensive dress, a pearly bead of pre glistening in the artificial light. 

Jezebel snorted derisively, smirking at the blushing girl. “I touch you for two seconds, and already get this kind of a reaction?”

“B-Bambi is sorry. She just thinks Miss Re… ‘Rehn-ooks’ is so pretty!” The girl’s bubbly personality surged back immediately and shamelessly, a vapid goofy grin plastering itself onto her face as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Jezebel arched an eyebrow at the girl, wondering if she had been this stupid before she’d been modified or if it was a deliberate alteration. The panel didn’t offer her an answer to that specific question, apparently it wasn't sophisticated enough figure out what she was wondering. Well, when it came down to it, she honestly couldn’t care less about how intelligent the girl was. Pets didn’t need to think, and in fact if the girl was enough of an airhead, she might just provide Jezebel with a plethora of convenient excuses to punish and torment her. And of course, she did plan on doing both of those to her, quite liberally.

She reached down, manicured fingers curling around the girl’s hard length and giving it an experimental squeeze. Bambi’s eyes went wide, and she let out a little shuddering gasp. The display flickered, informing Jezebel that her cock had been nodded for extra sensitivity, as though that much wasn't painfully obvious.

“B-Bambi will cum if… if… if…” she whimpered, looking pleasingly at Jezebel.

Satisfied, Jezebel let the poor girl go. The act drew out a sigh that was undoubtedly equal parts relief that she wasn't going to messily and embarrassingly cum all over Jezebel’s hand, and frustration that she wasn't going to get to cum at all. Jezebel took a step forward, reaching around behind Bambi to explore her ass. When her fingertips found the tight ring of muscle, she was a bit surprised to find it was already wet with lubricant. She wondered if this was one of those mods that made assholes self-lubricate, but the display flickered again, assuring her that this wasn’t the case by virtue of not mentioning any such modifications. The girl must have just lubricated herself ahead of time, or maybe someone else had just finished taking her for a test run.

She casually stabbed two fingers into the tight ring, and it yielded easily, swallowing her fingers in to the knuckle and coaxing a soft, happy squee out of the slut. Jezebel finger fucked her languidly, the motion more to test the orifice than to pleasure the girl. 

Jezebel turned to the terminal, using the hand that wasn’t knuckle-deep in the girl’s ass, and navigated to the main menu to see her pricing structure. As she’d suspected, the modders were asking a pretty penny for her, but it was nothing her new budget couldn't handle.

Her mind made up, she tapped several buttons on the display, indicating to the system that she wanted to borrow Bambi to test her out before she acquired her. The panel chimed softly when it verified that Jezebel could indeed afford the girl, and it took a small down payment out of her account. The display changed, marking Bambi as “Temporarily in-use” use and directing any other buyers to visit the modders’ site for details on other girls or boys they were working on.

The girl emitted a nearly inaudibly high pitched squee as she bounced excitedly on her feet, her soft, perky breasts barely jiggling at all. Her heart-shaped irises shined with excitement and Jezebel noticed the girl fidgeting with her fingers. No doubt the girl had been thoroughly trained to keep her arms at her sides unless told otherwise, but she was clearly pushing the limitations of that conditioning right now.

“Bambi is so excited that she gets to spend time with Miss ‘Rehn-ooks!’ ” she gushed.

Jezebel frowned at the mispronunciation of her name for the second time. She reached into her purse and fished around for a moment, withdrawing her makeup bag. She opened it up and located a tube of lipstick that was nearly used up. She’d been planning on feeding it into the recycler anyway, so this seemed like an appropriate usage for it. “Hold still,” she instructed the girl sternly, stepping close and uncapping the tube. She brought the lipstick up to the right side of Bambi’s forehead, and started to write. D - U - M - B took form in big red letters, from the corner of one of her eyebrows to the other. She stepped back and inspected her work, chuckling to herself as Bambi stared obliviously back at her.

“Very pretty. I think it suits you perfectly, dear.” She laughed softly to herself as she returned the makeup to her bag.

“Bambi loves it, Miss Re—”

“Mistress,” Jezebel interrupted her, not really keen on hearing this dumb bimbo butcher her surname again. She’d have to get one of the other girls to teach her how to say it properly later. Besides, she preferred ‘Mistress’ anyway.

“Bambi loves it, Mistress!” The girl flowed into the new protocol seamlessly and enthusiastically. She may be a total airhead, but she’d definitely undergone some behavioral conditioning. “Bambi has a collar that comes with her,” The girl gestured to a pink leather collar sitting on a shelf in her booth. “Bambi needs to tell you that if she’s wearing it then she’s not able to cum without permission.” She spoke so fluidly that Jezebel knew she’d been given a script, but the ever so slight disdain in the girl’s tone and the way she looked at the collar clearly communicated how the girl felt about it. 

Jezebel eyed the thick pink leather collar for a moment, tapping her finger against her lips. Eventually, she decided that the girl’s apprehension towards the collar was plenty enough reason to put it on her. She hummed happily to herself at Bambi’s slight pout when the thick leather was tightened around her neck. She adjusted it until the word ‘BABY’ in yellow lettering was positioned properly across the center of her neck. The orgasm suppression aspect of the collar was an interesting one she hadn’t seen before, and she wasn’t sure if it was connected to one of Bambi’s modifications or not. Well, it would be in her documentation, if she bought the girl she could read through it and find out.

Without warning, Jezebel slapped her. She kept it soft enough not to mark or seriously hurt her, but she made sure that the girl felt some sting. Bambi rocked backwards on her feet a little, whining softly in a way that reminded Jezebel of a puppy that wasn’t getting enough attention. When she didn’t reply, Jezebel cocked an expectant eyebrow at her. Bambi stared back at her Mistress uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before she realized that Jezebel wanted a response out of her.

“Thank you, Mistress. Bambi is certain that she deserved to be slapped.” The bimbo smiled, seeming to forget the pain and looking all the world like she believed her own words.

Jezebel threaded her fingers through the chain leash attached to the girl’s collar, and gave it a tug, dragging Bambi to the edge of her booth. “Come along then, pet. I’m eager to have a bit of fun with you.” She didn’t have to drag the girl at all, Bambi eagerly sprung forward and followed Jezebel close on her heels like an excited puppy.

She dragged the girl out of the site and past the security. Bambi smiled and waved at the two security officers as they passed. She excitedly bid goodbye to both of them, calling them by name. The men seemed to be making an extra effort to ignore her, and when Jezebel looked, she saw one of them was blushing. The shameless slut had probably been sucking them off for a few weeks.

It was on the short walk to the MagLev station that the two of them, or probably just specifically Bambi started to get snickers from people on the street. It definitely wasn't the fact that Jezebel had her naked on a leash - that was an extremely common occurrence, particularly this close to the kennels. No, people were definitely snickering at the markings the girl wore unwittingly on her forehead, informing the world of her… status.

“Hey Jez. Looks like someone’s been a bad girl, huh?” The familiar voice of Cyrus, a friend of hers and member of her collective caught her attention and she stopped. An instant later, Bambi walked into her from behind, the impact making Jezebel take a step forward. Jezebel frowned, reaching around behind her to grab Bambi by the nipple so that she could drag her out in front towards Cyrus.

“Oh no, not really,” she replied cheerfully, ignoring Bambi’s pained squeals. “My new toy here just isn’t especially bright, I’m just letting people know.”

“Well, at least she’s a very pretty one,” Cyrus chuckled, cupping Bambi’s chin loosely with a hand and stroking a finger across her cheek. “You’re planning on sharing her with us, I hope?” He shot Jezebel a teasing smile that she knew didn’t overrule the seriousness of the request; Cyrus was very fond of blondes.

Jezebel circled around behind Bambi, putting the girl between her and Cyrus, She gently, sensuously reached around to cup and squeeze the girl’s nipples, whilst wrapping a leg around her front. Bambi’s skin was so soft and warm. The girl moaned loudly - probably too loudly given that they were in public - and rested her head on Jezebel’s shoulder. “I don’t know, Cyrus. You’ve broken my girls before, and I spent a pretty penny on this one.” She spoke teasingly, peppering the back of her new pet’s neck with kisses.

“That was one time! You going to hold that over me forever?” Cyrus grumbled, his eyes glued to Bambi’s lewd, writhing body. Jezebel spotted the bulge in the front of Cyrus’ pants growing just as surely as a thin trail of precum was slowly extending downward from Bambi’s cock.

“No. But I'm gonna bring it up for another six months at least.” Jezebel let go of Bambi’s right breast and moved her hand down to lightly wrap her fingers around the girl’s penis. She gave the organ a few slow, languid strokes and the reaction from Bambi was immediate. Her entire body tensed up rigidly, fingers grasping Jezebel’s thigh. She voiced her passion with a loud, wordless moan.

“Cum,” Jezebel whispered in her ear as she sped up the strokes of the hand job. Bambi squealed in relief and came exactly on command. Her loud, slutty moans were probably audible all the way down the sidewalk, and the way she thrashed about in Jezebel’s grasp wasn’t exactly subtle either. Jezebel wasn’t really paying attention to that, however, she was busy aiming the slut’s cock directly at Cyrus.

“Hey!” Cyrus cried out in alarm as a jet of semen hit him squarely in the front of his pants. He jumped to the side, and Jezebel tried to correct her aim for the second spurt, but it fell short, landing harmlessly on the sidewalk. Cyrus glared at Jezebel, who only laughed and continued to jerk Bambi off. She kept stroking her until she finished cumming, moaning weakly and pitifully. Jezebel let her go, and the slut collapsed onto her knees, panting softly.

Around her, she heard a few murmurs of disapproval from the people walking around them. Doing this in public certainly wasn't illegal but it was a little obnoxious. “Was that really necessary?” Cyrus asked grumpily, but Jezebel knew he really wasn’t that mad.

“No, but I enjoyed it.” She snickered at Cyrus and wiped the remnants of Bambi’s orgasm off on the girl’s face, taking care not to smear the lipstick on her forehead. “Come by my place tomorrow and you can fuck her if you want. She’ll be rather busy tonight.” With a victorious smirk, Jezebel slipped a finger under Bambi’s collar and pulled the girl up onto her feet.

“M-Mistress? Did Bambi do… expected… was… her?” The girl mumbled in confusion as Jezebel got her back on her feet and walked her over to the train station. She didn’t answer the ridiculous, muddled query, and used the leash to lead the dazed bimbo onto a train that would take them to Jezebel’s home. She took a seat in a private booth, and without being told, Bambi sat down at her feet, resting her head on Jezebel’s knee. “Thank you, Mistress…” Bambi whispered softly as Jezebel gave the girl some head scritches. Bambi dozed or slept or something while Jezebel spent the train ride flipping through her hand terminal to read her messages.

“Up,” Jezebel gave the naked girl a soft kick when the train arrived at their stop, and Bambi hurried to her feet, giving Jezebel the same, stupidly sincere smile she’d had on her face back at the Kennel. From their stop it wasn’t a long trip to Jezebel’s property. The house was silent when she opened the door. Her other girl, Jessie, was probably exhausted and asleep. She’d kept her up pretty late last night, after all.

Your house is so pretty, Mistress!” Bambi gushed, giggling excitedly as she stared at some of the bits of art that decorated the place. 

“Bambi,” Jezebel snapped her fingers to get the girl’s attention away from the shiny objects. Bambi whirled around, smiling at Jezebel blankly, waiting for instruction. “That room over there, there’s a pink dildo on the bed, go in there and suck on it to get it nice and wet, I’ll be there in a second.

Bambi nodded and pranced off into the room, humming to herself. Jezebel took her time putting some things away, double checking on Jessie to verify that the girl was indeed out cold, and of course, petting her cat. She wanted to let her new pet stew in anticipation for a moment, get her nice and worked up. She slowly rounded the corner into the spare bedroom - which doubled as her playroom, most of the time. Bambi was on all fours, and she twisted a little to look over her shoulder.

Jezebel snorted, and a moment later, started laughing. Bambi had the wrong end of the dildo in her mouth, the tip jutting out several inches past her glossy lips. She cocked her head to the side a few degrees, not understanding why Jezebel was laughing. “You’re  _ very _ lucky that you’re cute.”

She removed her skirt and her panties, walking up to the confused bimbo with a smile. A shove had Bambi on her back, arms meekly at her sides, her cute little cock erect. Jezebel hopped up onto the bed, swinging one leg over Bambi’s prone form so that she was straddling her. She inched herself closer until her pussy was close to the toy sticking out of Bambi’s soft, pink lips.

“Hold that still,” Her voice was dark, and threatening. Bambi’s eyes went wide and she gave a tiny nod, the toy straightening out a little, the girl was probably biting down on it to keep it steady. She lowered herself down, slipping the tip of toy inside herself, enjoying the way the slut beneath her squirmed and wriggled uncomfortably at the weight and pressure. She’d initially planned just to fuck the girl in the ass senseless - well, even more senseless - but she wasn’t about to ignore a good idea when it presented itself to her.

Jezebel purred softly as she lowered herself onto the several inches of silicone, her pussy rubbing up against Bambi’s soft, pouty lips that were struggling to hold the toy up straight against her Mistress’ weight. Jezebel didn’t give her much time to acclimate, and started gyrating her hips, gently fucking herself on the toy and extracting a great deal of joy out of watching Bambi whine and struggle.

“What’s the matter, pet? Is that uncomfortable for you?” Jezebel half laughed and half moaned as she reached down and rubbed her middle and pointer finger against her clit in slow, deliberate circles. Bambi let out a pitiful moan as a non-answer, the girl at least seemed to be smart enough to recognize a rhetorical question when she heard one. Jezebel closed her eyes as the physical pleasure and heady rush of dominance swelled within her. She sped up her humping of Bambi’s dolled up face just a little, relaxing and letting herself feel the building rush. Her fingers flickered over her clit as Bambi squirmed, making her toes curl. 

“Fuuuuck,” She moaned deeply, her other hand grabbing a handful of Bambi’s hair and pulling just enough to make the girl even more distressed than she already was. “Don’t you… dare…. Ugh!” Her entire body relaxed as passion and electricity surged through it. Her weight bore down on Bambi as a gush of fluid ran down the dildo, trickling onto her lips and face. Jezebel’s arm twitched and shuddered, her steady rhythm becoming a frantic and erratic rubbing as the peak of her orgasm washed over her. Her other hand pulled harder on Bambi’s hair, hurting the girl until she cried out, the dildo in her mouth slipping a little. Jezebel lost her balance, slipping forward, a little as her strength ebbed away from her.

Bambi’s soft cough made Jezebel float down a little back to earth, and she rolled off the girl’s face, the dildo sliding free of both the glossy lips, and Jezebel’s cunt. Bambi coughed again, whining softly. “T-Thank you, Mistress…” the girl groaned quietly as she gave the insincere thanks.

Jezebel smiled warmly in her afterglow, reaching for a spare hand terminal. She tapped on a few buttons, and transferred over the remaining amount of Bambi’s purchase cost.


End file.
